Come Again Another Day
by FishieGurl
Summary: Sequel To Rain, Rain Go Away. An attack on a police station just got a lot more personal for the team. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so I'm back. It took me the longest time to think of how I wanted to continue this is the not usual way. I wasn't sure how I could take another angle of Reid/Hotch/Kidnapped thing as it has been done so many times. So I came up with something diffferent.**

**This Fic. will probably (I will try my best) to make it a team fic, but Reid and Hotch centered with a little more Morgan in the mix.**

**This fic. takes place about 2 or 3 years later. So Rossi and Prentiss are in and Elle and Gideon are out. Sorry to anyone who liked them better.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Now that that's out of the way. I can say that this story is rated T, for possible swearing in future episodes.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

The pain was almost too much to bear.

Waves, pain induced vibrating waves cascaded down from her head to her feet. The pain only amplified as her lungs struggled to draw in the air they screamed for.

She coughed, a choking ragged noise as the dust coated the inside of her lungs.

It felt like a dream. The hazy feeling she experienced only after a good nights sleep. The kind where you truly had to rub your eyes, to be able to unglue and open them. The kind of post dream where you weren't too hot and weren't too cold, but just the perfect temperature.

Yes, she would have thought it was a dream - if it wasn't the blinding pain.

JJ tried her hardest to remember, burying herself into the thick haze clouding her memory. They were working a case. Ohio? No, Oregon maybe? There had just been another murder, the second in 3 days. Women raped, murdered, then dumped in some remote area.

Unfortunately, they had seen dozens of similar cases. Each one more horrific then the last.

The team had just started to reenter the building to be assigned new tasks and go over their findings from the previous ones. Her focus had been on the sheriff. She remembered he had went to his desk, said something before tossing the delivered Chinese food they assumed to be his into the trash bin. Then... nothing. Total blackness stood where the next memories should have been.

Refocusing on the present, she slightly shifted her body. Something was weighing her down, her body lay sandwiched between two heavy objects making it nearly impossible to move.

If she was still at the station, where was her team? Why weren't they helping her? Unless... they were hurt too.

Her struggle to get free intensified tenfold. Despite the pain she wiggled her body, hoping the release her pinned arms.

Almost... There. She did it. Using all the little strength she had still possessed she pushed against the heavy metal object that pinned her to the ground. It was smooth against her bloodied, shaking hands.

The piece lifted easier then expected. It stayed against her hands mid air before it lost balance and tumbled to the side. A filling cabinet. A file cabinet? What was a file cabinet doing on the her? What was she doing in the floor?

She turned to look at her other surrounding. Smoke filled the destroyed room. Tables, chairs, and paper flown in all different directions. The wall facing the door was nearly blown apart. Almost as if a bomb had went off.

A bomb?

Had someone planted a bomb? She looked around quickly, searching for any sign of a fire or gas leak. Breathing a sign or relief at least for the small miracle only caused her to lapse into a coughing fit.

The rustling of the desk near by pulled her from her thoughts. Standing on shaky legs, she walked over to the source of the noise. Her senses peeking, as did the incessant ringing common with those near exploding bombs.

"Rossi?" Rossi was also struggling to stand, clearly disoriented, probably in part due to the bleeding gash on his head. He looked up as his name was said. "You're bleeding."

"So are you." He finally was able to steady himself. One hand braced on the wall for support, the other extended, pointing toward JJ's cheek.

Her hand pressed lightly to the spot Rossi pointed out. Sure enough, her hands came back coated with fresh blood staining them.

"What happened?" Rossi said, his eyes tracing over the room. "Where's the tea-" His voice cut off, as JJ followed his gaze to the shiny black female boot, lying half hidden beneath part of the ceiling.

Without a word spoken the both have jogged, half stumbled over to the prone form of Emily Prentiss. JJ dropped to her knees, pulling fallen debris from her friend, repeating her name over and over. Hoping for some response.

"Hello?" A new voice called, unfamiliar in tone. "Oh God." the voice struggled in a gasping breathe. "Is anyone here!"

"Over here!" Rossi called, "Call an ambulance!" The man emerged at the door frame, trying to move the half attached door to get a better view. "Don't just stand there, I said go call an ambulance!" He yelled through gritted teeth. The man obviously taken back by the anger radiating from the bleeding man before him, shuffled back, nearly falling, before running back out of view.

Rossi dug into his memories, realizing that Morgan had to be near. Looking for any signs of movement or any unidentified lumps. Not 10 feet away, Rossi would have betted his life that he saw a lone finger buried among the rubble.

"Morgan." Grabbing the finger in a loose grip, the arm it was attached to came up easily. Throwing the bits of ceiling off, his stomach only turned as his fingers slipped on the blood soaked pieces. Finally he saw his face, he looked as if he was sleeping. Except for the blood soaked lips and shallow breathing. "I found Morgan." Rossi yelled over the sirens. The police from the next town over must have come.

The county had only about 8 cops total. 4 had been off duty, and 3 had been out in the streets. Leaving only the Sheriff and the team.

7 people in the building, and 3 left unaccounted for.

**

* * *

**

**So if people are interested enough and want me to continue then in the next chapter it will be a small flashback and then we see what happened to the rest of the agents.**

**For what I have planned, this story will in all accounts be a sequel with the same villain(s). I don't want it to be like every other story, so I hope it's not.**

**Click that review button over there and tell me what you think? Should I continue?**

**This chapter is also a little shorter then what I hope to do. I wasn't sure if anyone would like it, as it isn't the normal sequel so to speak. Hopefully the chapters will be about double this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to clarify this is NOT SLASH nor will it ever be. None of my stories will ever be slash but for those who are disappointed fell free to put on your very own pair of slash goggles.**

**This will mostly just be angst and drama with a big helping of fluff.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

She patted the side of Emily's cheek, trying to rouse the unconscious agent.

"Emily? Can you hear me?" Thunder roared in the distance.

Then miraculously she coughed, choking on the gritty substance coating the inside of her mouth. It tasted like saw dust, smoke and dirt.

She talked softly, trying to soothe the agent, but her mind was else where. If a bomb had went off why wasn't there a fire? It would have to had to be a low grade bomb not to cause a fire.

If someone had wanted to plant a bomb, why wouldn't they had planted one to ensure it had finished the job? Did they not want to kill anyone in the police station? Was it a warning?

What the hell was going?

The rain had stopped. Only a few sprinkles fell from the partially opened ceiling. Thunder still roared in the distance, almost as if it where telling the agents' pain. Continuing and never ending.

Police filled the room two at first and then four and then six.

"What the hell happened?" A young police officer dropped to his knees next to Emily. He was obviously talking to himself, clearly never seeing any destruction of this level before. His hands hovered over the half awake agent before falling to his sides. JJ didn't care enough to ask him his name, or explain (even if she could) what was going on.

Rossi was talking to another officer while an EMT started working on Morgan. His eyes shifted between the three agents, and the area sounding them. Hoping to catch sight of Reid or Hotch.

"There are still 3 more people in here, that we know of- Hotch?" Rossi surprised voice echoed in the room, within a second he limped over to Hotch, helping an officer that was trying to keep the head agent immobile . "Aaron, you need to stay still."

"No. I've got to help Reid." His voice was slurred, his eyes unfocused. His face was dirtier then the others, dirty blood matted on his face.

"We'll find Reid, we have officers looking for him right now."

"Reid!" He shouted reaching with his right hand. "I didn't mean for the car to hit us, Gideon. I never even saw it." His hands shot out wildly feeling the rumble for the younger agent.

JJ was next to him, taking over for the clearly confused agent. Hotch was someplace else.

"Hotch, we think a bomb went off. You're having a little trouble remembering, the accident happened over two years ago, do you remember?"

Hotch didn't seem to hear her. "Where's Reid?"

"Agent Hotchner, can you hear me?" A close EMT had come over. His gloved hand held a thick wad of gauze. He spooned his hand against the back of Hotch's head applying pressure to the bleeding gash.

"Has anyone found Reid yet?" Rossi shouted over the commotion. JJ stood up, starting to remember more clearly.

"Reid was talking to Hotch! He's got to be around here somewhere!"

The authoritative Rossi took over. The pain he was experiencing disappeared. His voice wasn't shaking anymore as he starting barking out orders. "You five! Yeah you! Start searching this area. Emily, stop arguing with the EMT and go to the hospital! JJ, you go with her."

"Rossi, I'm fine."

"No you're not. Ride in the same bus and get yourself checked out." He stopped talking just long enough for him to see Morgan being carried from the rubble, an oxygen mask covering his mouth and his skin a pasty grey color.

"We found him!"

"We need an EMT over here!"

"Reid, can you hear me?" He lightly tapped Reid's cheek, before quickly moving his hands to start compressions. "Where's that EMT!" The cop next to him had already started breathing for the youngest agent. "Come on Reid, don't give up on us now kid."

Being roughly pushed aside on any other day, would have sent Rossi out to give some unfortunate soul a verbal beating, but the air was caught in his lungs and made it impossible to formulate words.

He saw Hotch being evacuated, and silently thanked God that no one from the team had to witness this, besides himself that is. He struggled to swallow down the bile that threatened to come out.

One Mississippi. Two Mississippi.

Coughing. Choking gasps for breathe and Spencer Reid was back into the world.

* * *

"Sheriff Smith was found. We're notifying his family now."

"Damn it." Rossi hit the palm of his hand against the floor of the ambulance. The team had all been rushed to the hospital. He had to stay behind to explain what had happened. Especially now.

_The rain was coming down relentlessly. Cold bitter wind ripped the still green leaves from the trees overhead the small police station in Falls City, Oregon. _

"_What are the chances of a serial killer being in a town this small? I mean they have less then 600 people."_

"_To date Dominigue, Oregon has exactly 566 people." Dr. Spencer Reid chimed in, head buried in paper work as he walked by the table housing Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss. He continued, " 311 males residents and 244 female residents. According to the profile we are looking for two males, Caucasian, and between the ages of 30 - 45." His voice drifted as he walked further away, unaware of the crooked smiles of his two fellow agents._

"_He makes it sound so easy." Prentiss murmured to her fellow agent._

"_Hun, if it was easy, we wouldn't have been called in."_

"_We have another victim. Rosie Smith, age 28, killed in her home and found by her husband last night." Sheriff Smith, whom Garcia whispered to an amused Morgan, looked too much like Danny Devito for his own good. His dark hair (what was left of it that is) came off in a matted tuff on the right side oh his head. Adding to the apparent oddity this man presented. "That's the second victim this week."_

"_He's getting more confident." Rossi said, taking the crime report from the sheriff. The sheriff had moved to his desk, weaving between Reid and Hotch. _

_Cursing slightly at the Chinese food that littered his desk and the grease stains it left behind he grabbed the three containers haphazardly before throwing them into the near by trash can._

He rode to the hospital trapped in his thoughts, unable to engage in conversation with the EMT. The pain was coming back to him now, consuming him.

Lights danced in front of him, darkening his vision until it was completely consumed in black.

* * *

Penelope Garcia tried her very best to get past the anxiety that bubbled in her chest. It had been two hours since she had heard from _any one _ofher babies.

She programmed her computer to continue to phone each agent at 45 second intervals. Reid, Morgan, Emily, Hotch's phone went directly to voice mail.

"Where are you my babies?" She said, pacing back and forth. Jumping nearly two feet in the air when the phone rang, she collapsed into it.

"JJ! Where have you been?" She shouted, not giving her colleague enough time to response. "Where's everybody? What happened?"

"Garcia…" Her voice laced with tears. The computer geniuses breathe caught in her throat. Something terrible had happened. Bracing herself against the desk, she stayed silent willing the agent to continue but scared at what she was going to say. "Something happened. We think it was a bomb." Her legs shook uncontrollably, her feet searching for the chair. "All I know is that Rossi is being discharged, and Morgan and Reid are going into surgery. I haven't heard anything about Emily or Hotch." Her tears had been silent until now. "Oh god, Garcia there was so much blood. It was everywhere."

Letting her own tears fall she let her best friend tell her through sobbed words exactly what had happened.

**

* * *

**

So there's chapter 2. I was going to add more but I honestly can't seem to find anytime anymore. So I figured I'd post what I had.

**If it wasn't for all the reviews I probably wouldn't have got this much done. Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys rock. I forgot how awesome the criminal minds fanfic fandom is. Thanks for reminding me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Anything.**

* * *

Dominigue, Oregon was in a state of panic. Nothing of this scale had ever happened to the small town. First the murders, now an attack on the police station. The news of the sheriff traveled quickly.

No one found out quicker then Mrs. Eileen Smith. Gripping the twisted metal rail, Deputy Henry Fitzpatrick took a deep breathe before knocking at the door. Scrubbing away the tears that fell for his mentor, he looked deep into the eyes of his second mother.

"No." She gasped, one hand covering her mouth. The other grasped the collar of the much taller man. "No!" She screamed, yelling into his chest.

He pulled her close, he used all the strength he possessed to keep them both up right.

Her only thought between the pain ripping her apart was _How am I going to tell my kids. _This only made it worse.

* * *

Someone is touching him, rubbing circles on his sternum. The movement made his lungs ache to take in air. Unwillingly he obliged, the pain like lightning bolts shocking his body. Other things where touching his arms, cold metal objects pricking and burning him. He tried to pull away but his body wasn't listening to him today. Maybe tomorrow…

Intense pain in his abdomen pulled his concentration from his surroundings to himself. Somebody was pushing into his stomach. Fire danced in front of his eyes. Air flooded into his longs and stayed there.

"Spe- you- ear- e-" Somebody was talking to him, he really did try to understand what they were saying.

Light blinded his vision, real white light. Someone was holding his eyelid open. A blurry face came into view, loud buzzing and garbled words filled him up. From the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Nothing else mattered and he clung to it. Away from the cold metal objects, away from the light, away from the pain.

* * *

"There's too much blood. Somebody get the suction."

"His heart rates dropping."

"I'm almost done. Just a couple more minutes."

"We're losing him!"

"I'm almost done."

"He's flat lining!"

"Get the paddles!"

"Charging 150." The body of Derek Morgan lifted momentarily off the table.

"Nothing."

"Charging 225"

* * *

Rossi sat alone, JJ was off in the corner trying to calm a distraught Will. He heard about the explosion on the news. This small, little town in Oregon had made national news in all the worst way.

The FBI had also sent a team out. Agents Malone and Martin had questioned both agents for nearly an hour before leaving.

His mind went over the past two hours like a CD on repeat. Playing only a part of the overall picture before starting over.

"He wants me to fly home." JJ said, taking her seat next to Rossi. "He also wants me to quit… He knows I wouldn't do either."

"He's just worried." His lips moved numbly.

"Have you heard from Garcia?" A change of subject was in order.

"Yeah, her flight gets in at 5."

A female doctor about the size of JJ herself walked into the room. Clad in green, standard issue hospital scrubs, her eyes locked on a stack of papers. She stopped by the closest chair to the door exiting the room, her eyes appraising the only two occupants in the private area.

"I'm Dr. Margo White. I have news on Emily Prentiss. Is her family here yet?" The women's voice was monotone but stern. The typical over worked and under pain doctor.

"Her parents are both oversea on business. We've been unable to reach them."

She walked over to the agents, planting her bottom on the table in front of them. "Well then I'll just get right to the point. From what we can gather the force of the impact slammed Emily into Agent Morgan, softening her blow. She sustained a concussion and a broken wrist. Overall the injuries were minor.

She might have trouble with her hearing, we can't know until she wakes up. But, incidentally she was relatively lucky. We're keeping her overnight for observation. But she should be released tomorrow."

"Thank God." Whispered JJ, finally able to relieve some of the worry and tension. "When can we see her?"

"We're moving her into a room on the third floor, mostly for observation. Give us about 30 minutes. I'll let you know when she's settled."

* * *

"Something's not right Frank. His temperature shouldn't be this high."

"Marco, its only 99.1. With the trauma this guys been through the temperature rise could be contributed to anything. We'll keep an eye on him."

"Are you sure everything was cleaned out properly? That nothing was missed?"

"Marco, I did it myself." Frank Marcinio didn't try to keep the anger out of his voice. How dare this man doubt his abilities? He was the young doctor's superior. This man was still a resident.

Aaron Hotchner was doing fine, all thanks to Frank. This man better not start to doubt him now.

* * *

"How you feeling Emily?" Rossi asked, pulling up a chair. His head still pounded in step with his heart. The doctor said he should've stayed over night. He signed out Against Medical Advice, his team was more important. That meant he needed to get out and start compiling information.

"Like I got hit by a bus."

"How's you're hearing?"

"A little ringing, but not too bad."

JJ sat on the edge of the bed. "We're all suffering from a little of that."

"What happened?"

"From what we can gather someone set a bomb off."

"A bomb? How?" _How? _Rossi thought. _Of course, the Chinese Cartons! _She didn't give them a chance to answer before she asked, panicked, "How's Morgan, Hotch and Reid? Have you heard anything about them?"

Holding Emilys hand tightly, JJ filled her in. "We still haven't heard anything about Hotch, the doctor who told us about you said we should hear something soon. Morgan and Reid are in surgery. They've been in there for about 2 and a half hours. We haven't heard anything lately."

"What about Garcia? Has-"

"Already taken care of. Her flight gets in in about 45 minutes. Knowing Garcia she'll be here in less then an hour." Prentiss coughed weakly, her eyes have closed. It sounded like she was trying to laugh but couldn't get it all the way out.

"Go to sleep Emily." JJ spoke softly, we'll be here when you wake up. Once Emily's eyes shut, Rossi jumped out of his seat. "Where are you going?"

"I have to make a phone call."

"To who?"

"The only Chinese restaurant in town." He didn't have time to watch JJ's face contort in puzzlement then understanding. Her face paling with each passing second.

* * *

A different doctor came in almost 15 minutes after Rossi had left. Rossi, however, must have been only outside the door because as the doctor walked in Rossi was only two steps behind him.

"Dr. White told me I could find you here. I have news on your three other agents."

JJ turned to Emily, she was still sleeping soundly. The doctor noticed the gesture immediately. "How about we talk in my office?"

"That sounds great, thank you Dr…"

"Winchester. Eric Winchester." Rossi nodded in understanding "Right this way." The doctor's office was small, just large enough to fit a desk, filling cabinet and two chairs. He gestured to the two chairs before sitting behind his desk.

"Let's start with Aaron Hotchner. Agent Hotchner sustained 6 broken ribs, a broken wrist, multiple contusions, as well as a concussion and multiple lacerations. We set his ribs and wrist, we disinfected his lacerations, most caused by bits of metal. We stitched them up, totaling about 17 stitches, most were small. Our biggest concerns right now are the concussion given his medical history, and his rise in temperature. Last time I checked it was around 99.6. We starting him on antibiotics and hopefully we can nip this in the bum before anything gets out of hand."

Both to stunned to speak, the doctor continued, but not before giving a brief pause to flip to the next file. "Derek Morgan… he should be getting out of surgery soon. He suffered from a punctured long. We were able to fix the wound and reset the rib bones but I have to be honest, due to a laceration on his side he lost a great deal of blood. We lost him twice on the table. He needed 4 blood transfusions, and 37 stitches. When someone losses that amount of blood they're prone to organ failure, anemia and even brain damage. He'll be under close observation for the next 72 hours.

Lastly, Spencer Reid" The doctor paused to take a breathe. "Agent Reid suffered from massive internal bleeding in his abdomen during surgery. We had to remove nearly 3 inches of his small intestines and a portion of his liver. We're having trouble stabilizing him, his heart rate's erratic and his problems breathing forced us to intubate. We're honestly not sure about his chances, we're moving him to the ICU after surgery where he'll be closely monitored. He's a young, healthy man and we're hoping for the best. I'm so sorry."

He walked out to hiccupped sobs, all the while fighting back his own. Telling someone that their loved one might not make it was one of the hardest parts of the jobs. Something Dr. Winchester never got used too.

* * *

Eileen Smith had just gotten her children calmed down and into bed for some much needed naps. Being only 5 and 6, the girls were emotionally exhausted. The door bell had chimed more then it had in the past month. Eventually she had had to disconnect it, not wanting to wake the girls. The knocking on the door slammed her out of hers thoughts like a punch in the stomach.

"Yes?" She said not knowing the man in front of her. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. Every second he spent there the women looked even more confused. Once he straightened up again he pulled a blank envelop and a faded newspaper picture out of his inner coat pocket. Neither said anything as he turned around, disappearing around the corner.

* * *

Rossi stepped out of the building, taking in a breathe of fresh air he leaned against the brick wall.

His attention turned to Deputy Fitzpatrick, he was trying to calm a woman who didn't seem to be having any of it. Her eyes meant Rossi's, a look a recognition crossed her face and she quickened her pace. "Eileen!"

She turned back to him, her eyes wild. "Don't make me call your mother Henry!" She turned back to Rossi. "Are you agent Rossi?"

"Yes Ma'am, you are?"

"Eileen Smith, my husband was Sheriff Smith."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, from the limited time I spent with him he seemed like a truly great man."

"Yes.. Yes he is-was." She closed her eyes, waiting for the moment of grief to pass. When it didn't, she continued. "A man came to my house today, he told me to give someone from your team this." She held out the envelop. "Anyone. He also gave me this." She showed the article. A rare picture of the whole team together. "He said it would help find the person who killed my husband." The moisture from her eyes fell down her face.

Rossi opened the sealed envelop. In it was only a small piece of paper in it. In red permanent marker, the two words written made Rossi's theory true.

**I'm Back.**

**

* * *

**

Phew. I finally found some time to write and had to take it. Finishing the last five pages before finishing. Nearlt 2 hours after I started.

**Our boys aren't looking too good right now and for one of them its only going to get worse. Poor Him. Yes, I'm evil. But no, no one will die… permanently. **

**I posted a poll on my homepage so please go vote on it. I'm truly not sure with how to proceed with this detail so go vote. I could really use some feedback.**

**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a few weeks. I'd like to get at least one more chapter out before college starts. It's my first year, and I'm kinda nervous so wish me luck!**

**I tried making this chapter a bit longer mostly because I got some serious inspiration. Which I blame you guys for. Thank you for all the reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi *Waves nervously* I know, its been a while. But I can explain! Yeah, college… while it is so much better then high school it is a lot tougher. Between that and starting my first job, this sadly has become that last thing on my list. I'm sorry, please don't be mad.**

**BTW, if you haven't voted in the poll on my homepage please do so.**

**Lastly, I'm thinking about getting a beta, if anyone is interested leave a review or send a PM.**

**I own Nothing.**

* * *

JJ sat by Emily's bed, watching a muted lifetime movie briefly before flicking to the next station.

Her wrist ached, her ears rang but her body didn't seem to _really _register the pain, her mind was too busy running over the million other thoughts plaguing her thoughts. She just knew that Rossi was on to something.

"JJ?" Her head snapped to the door.

"Garcia." She looked as if she had been crying. "Are you alright?" Her maternal instincts kicking in.

"I'm not the one who got blown up." Her voice taking on a somewhat hysterical tone.

"Good you're here." Both agents heads snapped to the door. Rossi looking more disheveled then before, continued speaking. "I need to see both of you."

They followed him into the private waiting room from earlier.

"Did you find out anything from the Chinese restaurant?" JJ asked.

"What? What Chinese restaurant?"

"The one who delivered the bomb."

Rossi paced the note to JJ. "Do you know what that could mean? Also, if this rings any bells the delivery was sent to a one Aaron Reid. Who has targeted them in the past?" His words were rushed, hard, and cutting through the air like knives through soft butter.

JJ's breathe came out in short gasps. "We were never sure. Gideon always thought… we could never… Oh my God."

"What is it?" Rossi yelled, his temper mixed with worry flaring for a brief moment. "I'm sorry." He quickly apologized.

"Almost three years ago," Garcia started "It was right after a bogus case. The team was coming back in the SUV's." She took a deep breathe to stave off the pain in her throat. "A 18 wheeler slammed into Hotch and Reid. The driver was drunk. Gideon always thought there was more to it then that but could never prove it."

"How come I've never heard of this before."

"We don't talk about." JJ muttered.

"Why not?"

"Different people, different reasons." Seeing the mild glare, Garcia explained further "Hotch still feels guilty, there's a reason he lets Reid get away with more then everyone else. He was driving, and it was a really close call. Morgan," Breathe "I don't think he's ever been that _afraid, _he's always watching out for Reid and well…" She stopped the sentence, unable to finish it. "None of us like to relive it."

His back turned to them, he nodded.

"JJ?" Will came into view holding Henry, she turned first to the sound of his voice then back to the two other agents.

"Excuse me." Both Rossi and Garcia watched her leave. Once the door closed, Rossi turned to Garcia. "I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer me honestly."

"Of course. What ever is it you can ask. Anything to help."

"Gideon. Have you heard from him? Had any type of contact? If you haven't, can you find him?"

"Why haven't you said anything before this?" Rossi said, eyes skimming the lit computer screen.

"He asked me not too. I send him pictures, updates on the team. He sends me presents to give on Christmas. Says to sign them from me. At least half the presents at Henry's baby shower were from him."

"Why?"

"Closure. Maybe guilt. I don't ask and he doesn't share."

"Where is he now?" The sounding of tapping fingers against a worn key board filled the air for a brief moment.

"Lawrence, Kansas. He owns a cottage there." She paused, a moment of silence filled the room. "That's the phone number."

* * *

"Hey Aaron." The elder agent spoke, his voice soft and nearly a whisper. "How are you feeling?"

He mumbled inaudibly and turned his head. One hand pushed away the blanket covering him while the other tried to push him into a upright position. Rossi placed his palm on the dazed agents chest. "Stay down Aaron, you're pretty banged up."

"Dave?" Hotch's eyes were glazed, feverish, opposite from his normal attentiveness. "What happened?"

"There was an accident-"

"I swear Gideon I never saw the truck, I never meant for us to get hit."

Rossi took a step forward. "Its me, Aaron, it's Dave. It wasn't a truck. Someone set a bomb in the police station. Try to remember Hotch." Hotch had had trouble remembering after the initial explosion, but something seemed different about this.

Rossi turned as the sound of rubber heels on wood. The younger doctor from earlier enter the hospital room.

"102.4" His head turned from the monitor to the nurse beside him. They exchanged an unreadable glance. "Sir," He was talking to Rossi, "I'm going to ask you to leave the room. We need to examine Mr. Hotchner right now."

"Wasn't he already examined."

"Yes but -"

"What exactly are you looking for? What aren't you telling me?" The doctor cleared his thought nervously.

"We think one of his wounds may have been missed or improperly cleaned out. We have to check for an infection before serious, irreversible damage occurs."

* * *

"Hey Spence. It's me, JJ." She cleared her throat "The doctors said your not doing to good right now. But you need to listen Spence, you need to keep fighting. We wouldn't be the same without you. We're a family and that means you and Hotch and Morgan, you guys have to keep fighting."

She kissed his forehead lightly. He could feel her lips brush against his forehead. He could feel the warm wetness drop onto his cheek before it was quickly wiped away. _JJ, Don't cry. I'm going to be fine. _He wanted to talk to her. To yell to her. But he couldn't.

All he could do was to squeeze her hand when it intertwined with his. He was still here and heaven be damned if that was going to change.

**

* * *

**

After JJ had been removed from Spencer rooms she started back down toward Emily's before she swung over to see Derek. But before she even entered the room she saw Emily dressed in clothes from her to go bag and filling out paper from the Nurses Station.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked, taking a sharp turn toward the right stopping next to her.

"I'm checking out. I'm no help to anyone in that bed. I have no serious injuries, but were down three members and still have a psychopath on the loose." She new she was rambling, partly from nervousness and partly from mild pain.

"A concussion is serious Em."

"And I wouldn't do anything stupid, but four minds in better then three. The team needs me."

* * *

**Well I originally planned to write more but 3 of my classes this semester are writing intensive and well with a essay due nearly everyday and working full time I don't have a lot of time. **

**But I will not be giving up on this story! This will not be abandoned. **

**Review to make me feel better and make me want to write because when I get a review I usually sit down and write a couple sentences. The last two reviews I got are why I finished this chapter.**

**Please be patient with me and I'm sorry this is short but I figured that people would want what I had then have to wait another month for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, so I'm back. College is finally over for the semester. Yay! So I finally got back to writing my baby. This series came to me in a dream. Literally, if you can believe it, and its really taking off. **

**Just to renew this, I don't own anything and this will never be slash or even romance.**

**One last thing, I took some artistic liberties with the medical information in this chapter, so if you're really into the medical stuff being on key then sorry. **

* * *

Why did it have to be so _God __**Damn **__Hot_. The air was smoldering, each breathe was too heavy, too hard. Why did he have to breathe anyway? Could it be really that important? Wait, why was he here anyway?

His thoughts shifted back to Jack. _Jack_, the only reason he could muster the strength to get up every morning. That and his family, his other family. He would never say it, but a part of him hoped that they know, they know exactly how much they mean to him.

Sometimes he cares so much that it nearly kills him.

Maybe that's why he was here, he cared so much it was killing him.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Jason Gideon? My name is Special Agent David Rossi and I have a few questions to ask you regarding a case involving Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid." Rossi demeaned professional and impersonal the best course of action for the profile he acquired from his three women partners. After all Gideon never wanted to return to this lifestyle and being forced into it would only create further hostility. The fact that he once regarded Reid as a son didn't change the profile much. He left the young man once, just a few months after battling a drug addiction. There was no real way to know that he wouldn't turn his back yet again. That, and the deep part of his soul told him that he didn't want to call Gideon. He didn't want to need his help. Professional and impersonal seemed the easiest.

"The police station in Oregon… the agents who were injured…. Was it my team?" Rossi's thoughts turned almost mutinous. They were not _Gideon's_ team any longer, they were his team, Rossi's team. Rossi's family. It wasn't Rossi who up and left with only a note to the youngest member of the team explaining his reasoning. It was Gideon. What was he thinking calling this man. If he couldn't help it would just cause more pain, and this team had been through enough. But if he could help… well that made it worth the chance of causing further pain.

"Agents Reid, Hotchner and Morgan were severely injured in the explosion. I believe that someone who previously targeted Hotch and Reid is behind the attack."

"Are they alright?" His voice was concerned, truly concerned. It made a part of Rossi worry, he knew, unnecessarily. Why was talking to Gideon taking every ounce of his will power? Oh, that's right. He hurt them.

"No. All three have been placed in critical condition." he thought that was went severly meant. Rossi briefly acknowledged that it was unlike the elder man to need something repeated, a small part of him must still care. He thought he even heard a breathe hitch but was uncertain if that were truly the case.

"After the accident I gathered the initial evidence and made a preliminary profile. I could be there by late tomorrow night, Thursday morning at the latest. I'll meet you at the hospital upon my arrival." Rossi almost growled into the phone.

"I would appreciate that." Whatever it takes. Whatever it takes. Whatever it takes.

* * *

"His fever is spiking again. Did you find the cause?"

"A small piece of metal was found imbedded in his upper arm. It was cleaned and stitched."

"Set up a heavy course of antibotics." Dr. Winchester turned from the agents, half talking to the nurse, half talking to himself he whispered the rattled thoughts into clipped half sentences. "It's only been 30 hours, no infection would onset that quickly… Go over the symptoms one more time." He turned to the intern next to him. He was mumbling fast, words spitting out incoherently.

"Go over the symptoms one more time" he repeated.

"Sir, I don't understand. He was in an explosion, the symptoms are congruent with the injuries he received."

"Unless they aren't." He spit through clenched teeth, when would this _man _listen. "_Go over the symptoms __**one more time**__."_

"High fever, nausea, confusion and delusions, cranial pain, small burns, deep bruises."

"Fever, vomiting, impaired mental capacity, headaches, rashes and bruise like lesions! What are those symptoms of?"

The young man paled. "Meningococcal Meningitis."

"Amy!" He called to the nurse, "Start Agent Hotchner on a strong course of Penicillin, and start everyone who has come into contact with the agent on the same course of antibiotics!"

"Janet, I want a close eye kept on him. Schedule a test to check WBC count and a CT scan to check for hydrocephalus. I also want him monitored for myocarditis and seizures." Once the elderly nurse hustled out of the room to schedule the appointment. Taking to deep breaths he calmed down his rattled nerves. Softly, almost inaudibly, he whispered, "Poor guy just can't catch a break" as he ran a shaking hand over his face.

* * *

"I don't understand what's happening. What do you mean he has meningitis?" JJ protested as she was nearly force fed the cup full of large, orange pills.

"We believe he contracted the disease within a couple hours before the explosion. The symptoms he then experienced were all explained by the explosion. Thankfully it was caught this quickly. Everyone is being dosed with the antibiotic."

"What does this mean for Hotch?" She asked, swallowing the pills in two sips.

"We are watching him for seizures and water on the brain among other things. Hopefully none of these will occur. We will be monitoring him very closely. Rest assured sweet pea, he's in the very best hands possible."

Any response the nurse would have gotten was stopped by the entrance of Rossi, Prentiss and Garcia.

"You all dosed up too? Good. We have to talk, all of us. I have some news for you, and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"It's Gideon, isn't it? You've found him?" It was Garcia who'd spoken but JJ and Prentiss who Rossi addressed his response too.

"No, I'm not crazy, and yes he's coming here. But lets not discuss this here."

"Can we go back to Derek's room? I hate leaving him alone."

Morgan looked horrible. The was only how Emily could describe him, the way he looked pn the hospital bed was just so very Un-Morgan like she didn't even want to think about. But yet her thoughts couldn't be kept away. His stomach was wrapped in pure white gauze and the white blanket was pulled up just past his waist. A long clear tube was inserted into his mouth and his skin was what Emily could only describe as gluey grey.

Quietly, she took his hand in her arm not covered in the cast. The arm was still throbbing but unlike the previous sharp pain, it was drastically more dull. Her arm would heal, as would the bruises but still she wondered if any of them would truly come out of this unscathed or even intact for that matter.

"So, what do you mean you talked to Gideon?"

"I was able to acquire his number, and he agreed to share his knowledge of the previous accident. He should be here sometime tomorrow night. This was also delivered to me earlier today." He passed the evidence bag, holding the note and the picture to the woman in the room.

"You think this is the same unsub who caused the accident a few years ago?"

"With every fiber of my being." His voice was deadly serious.

"You're talking about the car accident a few years ago right? I thought it was just that, an accident." Prentiss asked, sitting in the near by seat. Her muscles screaming in protest. The other three agents mimicked her actions. The days events seeming to catch up with them.

"Why don't we hear the whole story, we all need to know what were up against, and since neither me nor Emily were present at the time…"

JJ and Garcia looked at each other for a long moment, silently communicating. JJ started: "The case wasn't far from Quantico. We drove, but by the time we got there the local police had already caught the unsub. Hotch had been in an awful mood to say the least, and Reid being, well Reid, he was weaseled into riding with Hotch on the way home. The rest of us had rode in the other SUV. It was raining. A drunk driver..." She couldn't finish.

Garcia picked up where JJ left off, "he was driving an eighteen wheeler, it was a double collision. They both shouldn't have made it." Her voice hitched, but she willed the tears to stay at bay and surprising… they did. "There was a man, Gideon had seen him at the scene of the accident and again when Hotch was released. He always thought it wasn't an accident. It took awhile for things to… regain normality."

To the agents right, the heart monitor of Derek Morgan quickened. Penelope, nearly jumping out of her chair, ran over to her best friend. "Derek? Can you hear me? Come on G'man open those chocolate browns." Grasping his hand tightly, she almost squealed in delight when she felt him squeeze back. Vaguely she was aware of the team closer to the bed as well, yet even in the small room they managed to avoid crowding the agent.

Emily watched as Derek Morgan started to show signs of life, muscles started to move, eyes started to flutter and the hand gasping Garcia's clenched. The hand opposite them, twitched then raised. Morgan's face twisted in revulsion as his hand worked it's way up to the tube intruding his mouth. "Gotta leave that in their for awhile, sweetie." She watched as Garcia placed her other hand atop his, grasping that as well she moved it down to his chest.

"Hello Derek, my name is Dr. Eric Winchester and I'm your doctor while you'll be staying here." Placing to fingers on the hand Garcia (very unwilling) vacated, he checked the pulse. "I wasn't expecting you to be awake so soon, you suffered quite the trauma."

Morgan's eyes surprisingly were somewhat alert, he seemed to actually be taking in what the doctor was saying.

The doctor continued. "You're vitals are looking good, but we still need to keep the ventilator in for a couple more days. I know it can be very uncomfortable but as long as you keep it in your lungs will thank you for it." Sitting on the bed, Dr. Winchester looked into Morgan's eyes, sympathy radiating from the middle aged man. Taking a long breath he started to explain what occurred.

"You were injured in an explosion at the police station, you broke a couple ribs and punctured a lung. We were able to seal the cut and reset your ribs, but the tissue's still damaged and needs more time to heal." He squeezed Morgan's arm lightly. "You're gonna be okay, Agent." He turned to the profilers, "If any of you need anything, please don't be afraid to ask."

Once the doctor left the room, The other three occupants moved to form a semicircle around the bed. Silently, they watched as he wrote down three letters on the small white piece of paper that Garcia provided. It red in untidy scroll 'H n R'.

"Hotch and Reid." Garcia spoke out loud.

"They're in the hospital as well, we'll tell you more when we know it." Not exactly the truth, in fact Rossi knew he was lying, very blatantly in truth. But Morgan needed to rest and that meant not worrying about his fellow agents.

"Go to sleep Morgan, we'll be here when you wake up." JJ spoke quietly, probably in the voice she used to soothe Henry. Morgan didn't need much convincing though, within seconds his eyes were closed and his heart rate was back to normal.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"The last thing he needs to worry about is others. Now it's our job to protect him… at least for a now."

Walking out of the hospital room alone was like breaking water and finally breathing in fresh air. He had to be the strong one, with his three colleagues down the responsibility was planted firmly on his shoulders. Crushing him, smothering him.

* * *

Opening his eyes was the hardest thing to do. It was no longer hard to breath but the pain was still there. It was worse then anything he had previously felt. Worse then Tobias, worse then the accident, worse then the numerous punches and kicks that he received as a child from the never ending amount of bullies.

Slowly he was able to crack one eye open, then the other. The lights in the room must be off, that much he could suffice but nothing else. Everything was so dark. He wanted to reach up to his eyes, make his arm move, to just check that his eyes were really open. It was so hard to tell. After all, he couldn't really feel them either way. There was just to much pain. Letting the darkness consume him, he couldn't help feel more then a little upset. Not knowing what was going on, he just hoped - prayed even. That his team was ok, but some part of him told him the answer. Morgan would never, ever leave Reid in this amount of pain, alone, unless something were wrong.

* * *

**So tell me, what do you think? To all the Hurt!Hotch fans, was this an adequate start to the long road ahead for our poor unit chief? At first, I was just going to have him get a plain old blood infection but then I ran across this, and I couldn't help myself. I just love hurt/comfort so much and thought this would be the perfect opportunity to incorporate it into the story more efficiently. **

**The one thing I would love everyone's feedback on is the portrayal of Rossi's character. I wasn't originally going to the jealous Rossi route but the story in the aspect just wrote itself. I thought it was an interesting angle. But please be honest, do you think the characterization for him would be right?**

**So sadly, Reid was missing from this chapter (mostly), but next chapter there's going to be a sweet scene between Reid and another member of the team, (at least that's what I'm planning) but I'm sure which member I want it to be with. So what does everyone think? Which pair gets the most reviews will be the team member I'll use. So should it be Rossi/Reid, JJ/Reid (although I touched upon this once already), Prentiss/Reid, Gideon/Reid or Garcia/Reid. Obviously neither Hotch nor Morgan can partake yet, as they're both a little roughed up. **

**Next chapter, we're going to see Gideon, and the teams reaction to him. And probably the first look at our unsub.**

**Oh, one more thing. What do you think about Eric Winchester? At first he was just some extra but now he's growing on me…**

**Review Please! I love feedback. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alas. I am back! And I'm so sorry, If you'll just listen to my pitiful excuse maybe you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Maybe? Please? So a few years ago while on fanfiction I caught a horrible virus that nearly destroyed my computer. It had made me vow never to return to fanfiction again. But like any true ff junkie I couldn't stay away. So I'm back and almost graduated from college May 22****nd**** if you can believe it. So anyways, I should have more time to write if theres still any interest in my story. Hopefully my writing continues to improve. Maybe after this one I'll come and finish my other stories, and maybe a new one? Who knows?**

**Also I was going back to my reviews and found one that I need to address generally. If youu don't like my story then don't read it. Honestly, I am sorry if I make a few mistakes here or there, and no one is forcing you to keep your eyes glued to the computer screen. To all my wonderful fans out there, I just want to thank you again for sticking by me.**

**But anyways, hope you all enjoy… **

**Oh yeah and I will never own anything, or anybody, nor am I making any money and would never want to.**

Garcia always felt like the mother to her team, the one constantly watching them, monitoring them through cyber space. But it was times like this when she felt most like a failure. Logically, she knew that she couldn't have done anything to prevent this but that didn't stop the guilt.

It turned out that Hotch had bacterial meningitis. The spinal tap was the worst, and she wasn't even the one getting it. Watching through the window as a feverish, semi-conscious and nauseas unit chief curled on to his side fighting back another way of vomit was almost too much. So much that JJ had to leave, but she couldn't. That was her son (even though he _was _in fact older then her - which according to Penelope Garcia after she tried explaining that to one Emily Prentiss didn't matter in the least). The test results had come back shortly after, positive for the most lethal form of meningitis.

She had been allowed in after that. The FBI agent still vomiting into the blue baggie thing (she really didn't care what it was called).

Unlike most people vomit didn't gross her out, the cases she had to see through the horrible screen in the round table room however did. Instead of gagging like one particularly green house keeper, she was able to provide the agent with a little maternal comfort. She stroked back his hair, rubbed his arm and when he was done emptying the rest of his stomach (_Damn Indonesian Food!) _and threw away the blue baggie throw-up thing (_Basin, that was it) _into the garbage.

"Hey honey, everything's going to be ok." She'd her about the honey bit later, if Hotch remembered it that is.

A mumbled 'mhmm' was all she had gotten in return.

Most thought she'd be in the ying to her yang's room upstairs. But… she couldn't. Between the breathing tube and the heart monitor she just couldn't walk any farther into that room. Cowardly. She knew it. But Derek Morgan was not _ever _supposed to be in a hospital bed.

Give her a few more minutes, she thought then she'd go see him. Just a few more minutes.

It took more then a few minutes. It took 36 actually. But she was finally able to go more then four steps into the room.

"Hey sugar shack." She whispered to the sleeping chocolate goddess that lay before her. "Sorry I didn't stay early. Its just hard - ya know, seeing you like this." Quickly changing the subject after her apology "I just saw Hotch. He's not looking so great, nothing like the majestic stoicism he oh so finally portrays" She stoked the small amount of hair he was starting to let grow back - probably not for long.

"I haven't gone to see Reid yet." Another room that would take every once of will power to enter. "Rossi, Emily and JJ are in there, discussing the case. They think it has something to do with the care accident that happened a few years ago, remember? Of course you remember… Not likely to forget that anytime soon." She was rambling and she knew it, but if she stopped to take a deep breathe then the clog in her throat would break and tears would take its place.

"Rossi called Gideon. He's supposed to show up soon. To help tie in the last case - the car accident - with this one." Her speech was speeding up, but it wasn't like he was actually listening to her… "I knew where he was, I tracked him down the Tuesday after he left. We've been in minimal contact ever since. I'm so sorry Angel Fish, I wanted to tell you, but he wanted me to keep it a secret. I just couldn't break his trust. Please understand." _Please, Pleaseee understand._

**I know it's not a real chapter, just a snippet of the fluffiness that is bound to come. But I was able to finish this in the time I had, and wanted to post it to reassure all my amazing readers that I'm back and I'm going to finish this story one way or another. **

**Are you guys still out there? Please review to tell me you are! Love you guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own this fine show or these fine characters if I did, Maeve would never have died and Reid would have had a life outside the BAU.**

XCriminalXMindsX

"Agent Gideon." He sad curtly, his eyes never swaying from the man in front of him. To be honest with himself, he had to admit, time away from Quantico had obviously suited him well. His eyes were lighter, his hair was a tab bit longer and his skin was slightly tanned. His face held a light smile - most probably unintentional. If in were in fact intentional - well let's not even go there.

"It's just Jason, now, Agent Rossi. Has been for a long time." His eyes shifted slightly, to the glowing hospital sign. The smile faltered then disappeared all together. "Why don't we get started."

"The preliminary profile indicated a team of at least two individuals - maybe three. The dominant male appears to have a severe form of Antisocial Personality disorder. He probably controls his partner or partners with charismatic coercion. This would have been the man, whom is white between the ages of thirty-five to forty-five, I saw at the hospital. I provided a sketch and had Garcia check, and she wasn't able to come up anything substantial." He paused, most probably surprised with the ease in which the leader, the agent had come out in him. Yes, Rossi knew that there was an unspoken rule to sustain from profiling other members of the team, but Jason Gideon was no longer on this team, now was he? "We were never able to identify the man, but I've kept the sketch with Garcia and have a copy of my own."

He pulled out a piece of paper from the folder in his left hand. The sketch overall was rather, well, vague. The man had his hair slicked back, his eyes small in proportion the rest of his face. His jaw angular with stubble lining the outskirts. "You don't have anything more substantial" Once the words came out of his mouth, he knew it probably wasn't the most professional thing to say.

Gideon must have recognized the tone but didn't comment. "No, unfortunately. I saw him only briefly. There were other pressing matters." The tone was calm, no hint of bitterness.

Rossi looked at the man, waiting for him to continue.

XCriminalXMindsX

There were times in Spencer Reid's life when he felt both self loathing and guilt. Because Reid didn't truly get depressed, no not really. Instead of the depression came the self hatred from which he quickly, and always felt guilty about afterwards. But the guilt didn't stop his self loathing, in fact not much did. He knew he was a horrible person - his team would eventually see it too.

That must be the reason it was so hard for him to keep friends. All you would have to do was look at his history. Who puts their mother in a mental institution the day after their eighteenth birthday? Him, he did. And he deserves every bad thing that happens to him. Morgan, always trying to look out after him. If only he knew what he was trying to protect.

When he feels like this, he wishes. He wishes he could just be normal. If he were normal his father won' have left. Because he wanted a normal son, and told him many, many times. He also wishes he knew what to say. Keeping conversations with people was not a strong suit and he usually said the absolute wrong thing.

No. Spencer Reid didn't always feel like this, normally when he was surrounded by his friends he felt just the opposite in fact. But in moments like this when he felt awake, because he thought he was, he could hear the pain he had caused his team. It always confirmed he was the monster he always thought he was. He could hear it laced in their voices.

He could hear Emily talking to him and he could hear other noises too. A cardiac monitor, a sound he would never forget, and shuffling. Feet walking back and forth. And Emily. She was crying, asking him to be ok.

He knew it must have been his fault, for whatever reason he was here. And we would remember eventually. But he couldn't right now. Maybe he had done something stupid like walking and reading and stepped right in front of a bus or train or maybe even an airplane. He always sees the airplanes driving up and down his street. The happy and sad clowns waving at him and each other. Always as they drove their airplanes. He even saw one where a particularly anger clown had driven his airplane into the jet on the other side of the road. That was not nice at all. He hoped the very serious clown in the jet would be okay… He wanted to scream at the angry clown with his slicked back red hair and his almost beard.

Don't punch the cat! Damn angry clown with his slicked back hair. Where did that big cat with his tall red hat come from?

Someone was talking to him again. It was Emily. He could never forget her voice. She was sad. _Emily! Don't Cry!. _How dare that tall cat in his red hat make her cry! He hated Cats! And he hated Clowns!

"Please be okay Reid. We could really use your brain right now." She would do anything to hear a statistic, any statistic really. Just anything from _boy wonders _mouth. The term her head came up with, bringing her attention to the man only a few doors down. The ICU wasn't known for being particularly large in any hospital setting, leaving the three male team members close together.

Rossi had gone down to talk to Gideon nearly an hour ago. She had wanted to stay with Reid. JJ had needed to settle Will, something to be expected after thinking your child's mother had gotten killed in an explosion while Garcia had wanted to stay with "brown sugar" incase he ever decided to open those 'chocolate brown eyes'. She was almost able to show a hint of a smile. Almost.

XCriminalXMindsX

"Do you think that the unsubs had any previous history with either Reid or Hotch?"

"It's possible. Even probable. But he could have latched on them at anytime for any reason. He most probably followed and stalked them for months."

"Then why did he take such a long break between the first attack and the second. In prison for a previous unrelated crime?"

"Or planning his next attack, with careful precision. He's probably watching the news as we speak to confirm that both Hotch and Reid are dead. When he finds out that they're haven't died, he will most likely try again."

"I don't see him waiting years to perfect another plan."

"I agree. We need to get uniforms guarding the rooms, monitoring twenty-four hours a day."

And with that David Rossi returned back into the building just to make sure, with his own eyes that his men, were all unharmed - well no more harmed then before.

He just had to make sure.

XCriminalXMindsX

A moment of clarity. Between the fever and the opiod analgesics, this particular moment was a first since he had been taken to the hospital. According to the nurse less twenty-seven hours ago.

He knew about meningitis, his baby brother had had it when he was seven. Aaron had only been twelve at the time. His mother had stayed with Sean in the hospital, and staying with his father at home was not an option. So Aaron had rode his bike the library every day for the two weeks, while Sean was in the hospital. He researched everything he could find. Skewered dozens of book for any information.

And because of this he knew that because he was being treated early, that actually dying from meningitis dropped to about a 15% chance.

The part of him, that selfish part thought that death would be a better option then this. This headache (headache - seemed like to light a word) was not even close in describing this excruciating pain radiating from the top of his head to the base of his neck.

He tried to recall the events leading up to the explosion (at least that's what he thought it was, he vaguely remembered someone mentioning it too him sometimes with in the last day or so) but only seemed to remember brief, scattered moments.

He and Reid were talking, going over the geographical profile. Reid had triangulated the unsubs location to a thirty mile radius and he was just going to describe his idea of a way to become more exact in his estimates. Then nothing. Not one thing.

Trying to recall any information only amplified the pain, so he immidently stopped the attempted recall.

The door opened slightly and light flooded in. Even the brief amount was _horrible. _Photophobia. Damn.

The light only added to the convulsions that were wracking his body. Convulsions not from pain, but instead from heat. His body felt so hot. Like someone had wrapped him in a heating blanket and left him in the middle of the Nevada desert on a hot August day. The type of day were dogs wouldn't leave the shade even for a brief moment.

The door opened further, and Dave stepped in. His face had a cut on the side if his head about an inch long. Bruises outlined the cut and appeared on the bottom of his jaw line. Dark circles looked permanently painted under his eyes. Even his hair, usually immaculate looked dirty and disheveled.

Overall, he looked like hell.

"Hey Aaron" He voiced just above a whisper "How are you feeling?"

He ignored the question and when he spoke his voice came out in a raspy, gravel filled voice. "An explos-ion?" He took a long shuddering breathe "Wh-ere 's erv- one elsss?"

"Everyone is going to be fine." Liar. "We think everyone is going to be ok." Better.

"Tr-oo-th" Hotch gasped, his eyes blazing in time with the fever that wracked his body.

"Hotch you need to calm okay. We need you to me ok." He drew a deep breathe. "JJ, Emily and I are all fine except for some bumps and bruises. Morgan had a punctured lung, but they were able to fix it, and he's going to be just fine." Probably. "And Reid has some bleeding, but he's young and a fighter. He'll be up and at'um in no time."

Aaron's eyes were glazed over, the fever once again over taking his body. Most probably not even registering a large portion of what Rossi had said. "Sleep Aaron. This team -" _family " - _is fighting for you three." We're going to find this bastard. _Make my word._

XCriminalXMindsX

**Well, this is probably going to be it for a week or two. So I wanted to get this out while I had time. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**I've had a horrible, horrible day and reviews are like ice cubes in the Nevada desert in the middle of August. Reviews really do mean the world to me and they help me get inspiration to write. Anyone who has stories on here know who precious they are.**

**I read over it and corrected any mistakes I found. So please forgive any you might spot.**


End file.
